


The Chessmasters game

by Bonebreakjack



Series: Voidless Writing(Prompts) [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Villain! Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: The Chessmaster finally has Jason in his grasps but the rebirthed Robin is starting to catch on that maybe his operations isn't what the Chessmaster is afterBatfam Bingo: Deal





	The Chessmasters game

_ A pretty face obscured by the red domino mask watches him as he goes to sleep. Jason’s body pleasantly sore, mark covered his body of loves bites, bruises and hand prints. Cum leaking from his well used ass and staining the hotel bed. He was so tired, how could such a small person have so much energy? He was absolutely spent. _

  
  
  


_ He drifted to sleep barely registering the hand petting his head and running slim fingers through his hair. _

  
  
  
  


Another meeting, another excuse to tumble into bed with each other.

  
  


The younger man below let out a throaty moan as his cock was engulfed again. Jason was sitting on Chess Master's hips panting as he waited for his 'ally' to give the go ahead. It still amazes him how the little devil charmed Jason into fucking him. They been at it for hours to be honest and yet it seems like Chess master has stamina to spare. Even Jason was getting tired, it was almost as if the little bastard was trying to mark him thoroughly. 

  
  


Jason look down at the young man whose face was covered in bliss.

  
  


He definitely was not his type at first, too slim, too pretty, and doll faced. 

  
  


He felt Fragile under Jason's large hands.

  
  


But his slight figure merely hid terrifying strength. Their second meeting had the smaller man pinning him down with combination of technique and brute strength. Their first fucking involved Jason clutching on to the  _ headboard for dear life _ as he was easily manhandled and pounded damn near through the bed with fevered lust. Jason swore he had Chess master hand prints on his hips, thighs, and wrist for weeks afterwards.

  
  


He was as deceitful enigma that roped him into allying with him and then eventually sleeping with him.

  
  


_ "I know what your really doing here Hood. You may have most of the criminal and even Batman fooled....but I know your really cleaning house of all the filth in Gotham." _

  
  
  


_ "....And I want to help you do it.." _

  
  
  


Jason was skeptical of course, there wasn't much on Chess Master besides rumors. He was far so down the totem pole of villains he almost didn't rank as one. He wondered how ballsy and stupid he was to be making deals with Red Hood.

  
  


He wore red ballroom gloves, and a cheesy dollar store devil horn headphone set, red boots, a red domino mask, and a school boy uniform that he knew now was a deliberate way to make people underestimate him.  _ He looked like a damn joke. _

  
  


But then he'd seen Chess Masters men, they were loyal fiercely in a way he's only seen in teams that had years of experience and work under their belt.  The sheer amount of respect and small fear they held for the small man. Chess Master never threatened to keep them in line they keep themselves in line.

  
  


No start up low rank villain can do that.

  
  


Jason finally got curious enough to do some through research.

  
  


What he found frightened and intrigued him.

  
  


A series of murder and crimes linked to various Gotham criminals with their specific M.O's but the criminals themselves often didn't claim those crimes as their own doing. Murders, thefts, allied gang suddenly breaking out into wars, drug carting running circles into the ground. All of them had a far more subtle secondary M.O. that someone who wasn't trained into spotting it wouldn't.

  
  


The distinct lack of civilian injury and death.

  
  


A weird M.O. and one that actually wouldn't draw attention as it would be attributed to to luck.

  
  


Yet some of these crimes should have had at least someone innocent people hurt or caught up int, people aren't either in the area, are miraculously saved by the police or batman just in time,  or just avoided it at the right time.

  
  


That was too deliberate and planned.

  
  


The sheer amount of intense focus and intelligence to pull this off...

  
  


Red hood almost wanted to punch the smug fuckers face when he saw him next time. He knows what Jason found. Knows he a dangerous person but he fits with the kind of cleaning he wants in Gotham needed.

  
  


Jason gritted his teeth as he agreed to ally with Chess Master. Made a damn near binding deal to help clean the scum from Gotham. He thought he mentioned everything he would give in that deal.

  
  
  


Now though...

  
  


Jason's hips were grabbed in a harsh grip that pulled him up before slamming him down. A harsh gasp tore out of his throat as the cock pummeled into him. His own bouncing against his abs from the force. 

  
  


A yelp came from him as their positions were abruptly switched.

  
  


Jason had to hook his legs around Chess Masters slim waist to keep balance. It wasn't enough and he hated this new habit the smaller man made him develop. When Jason arms wrapped around the younger man his actions were copied and he was then sandwiched into the bed. His cock trapped between their bodies .

  
  


He saw a familiar expression beginning to crawl on Chess Masters face and he hid his own in a lean neck and shoulder.

  
  


He didn't want to see it, he kept glimpsing it from time to time before hand, but it's becoming more frequent and Jason won't admit how much that worries him.

  
  


He had that same expression the second time Jason met Chess Master. He doesn't need to see his eyes to feel the obsession coiling in his body, in that face. It was a familiar madness he's seen in many of the super criminal of Gotham who lost their minds to their goals, their obsessions, their wants.

  
  


Now he only sees Chess Master have the expression when looking at Jason.

  
  


He needs to get away, he feels like he's being drawn into something, and he not quite sure of it's dangerous or not. But Jason refuses to be devoured by anymore people. He barely has enough of himself to even hang on. Doesn't have the time to becomes some elses again. 

  
  
  


The Chess Master is not allowed to have Jason, no one is.

  
  
  


All Jason needs to do is to switch them back to just professionalism, yeah, he can do that.....

  
  
  


So why can't he stop? What is this fear? It had been steadily growing with the increased meetings. Like something terrible will happen once he does. He feels paranoid and antsy but he can't stop.

  
  
  


**_Jason was starting to get the feeling he was part of the deal._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
